If I Had You Life Would Be A Party In The Exstacy
by ImAmberRose
Summary: Chanel Mitchel She's your average teenager with the cheesy love story life, She falls in love with popular band guy Justin Matthews, But what happens when Justin has to move? And an unexpected guy comes into the picture? All of a sudden Chanel is Stuck


**C H A N E L**

I'll always remember when I met him. Well saw him. Those deep blue eyes caught my attention straight away. It was a Falling Fever concert. I'd heard about him before, I mean who hadn't, everyone adored him. It wasn't until now that I knew why. He stood there perfect posture staring at the stage above him. His straight hair sat perfectly, it was like Pete Wentz's mixed with Justin Biebers, his clothes were messed up in a perfect rocker kind of way. There was no way in hell a single girl in here didn't fancy him.

I had no idea how long I'd actually been staring at him for. All I know is that I had obviously drifted off, because the concert was now finished and he was now looking at me and beginning to walk towards me. At that moment I sprinted over to Kelsey grabbed her arm and ran outta there.

"OUCH! Watch it what the hell is your problem?" She screeched.

"Nothing okay, Just, ya know?" I tried to hint at her by gesturing him to her by nodding in his direction.

"NO I DON'T KNOW!" She stared at me and my nodding motion, "Stop doing that it's scaring me."

"Well ya know he was looking at me,"

"Who?" I could tell by the irritated tone in her voice that she was getting annoyed. So i kind of just yelled out,

"JUSTIN FUCKING MATTHEWS"

She stared at me wide eyed, then finally after a long pause she replied, "uh Chanel? Turn around."

I turned around. Of course this would happen to me. It ALWAYS happens to me. Yes there he was as i turned around there was Justin Matthews, the drop dead gorgeous boy that was staring at me earlier.

Okay let me just get this straight with you here, there are three types of people at my school, The Popular People, The Nerds, and then there's The Losers. I fit under that last column, Justin however fits under the popular people. He's the lead singer in one of the local bands, Searching For Scarlett, and apparently he's fully DOUCHE material. Every girl at Eastwood High fell for him. Everyone BUT me. Well of course I didn't, I hated everything everyone else loved. But i have to admit that Canadian accent just draws me in every time. Then once you're caught on the accent he'll pull you in even further when those eyes land on yours. That's when you get lost and the butterflies build up. Omg Chanel snap out of it! You hate him remember.

Anyway, there he was standing there looking as hot as ever staring at me with those dangerous blue eyes. I stood still like a statue, shocked as hell. All I could think about was what am i going to say? He thinks i like him now i bet. I contemplated several different scenarios in my head thinking out which one was best. But in the end they all failed because he walked slowly towards me grabbed my hands in his, at that very moment i stared at him, all of him, not just his eyes this time. I Started at his jaw line, the way it was perfectly shaped in a manly yet boyish way. His skin was clean and freshly shaven a looked as soft as a babies bottom. I skipped his eyes and looked at his hair, it was a dark blond colour almost brown, the wind was blowing it around gracefully. His hair looked so soft i just wanted to run my fingers through it. It was then i moved to his lips, they were perfectly shaped. In that moment i had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. To control that urge i moved my eyes up to his eyes, it was there i got lost in the moment. Those beautiful eyes sunk me in. I couldn't look away.

It took Justin to actually say something to me before i could look away.

"Chanel, may i please have your number," he asked in a polite gentleman manner. I presume this is how he starts off, just another trick in the book to get into my pants. But this boy will NOT get into my pants if i have anything to do with it.

I figured that if i let this drop dead gorgeous boy have my number he'll either:

ring me have a one nighter fling with me like they do on tv and never ring me or speak to me again isn't that what those guys in the movies do ?

He won't even bother to call me.

He'll call me get my hopes up and then BAM crush them.

I mean why would he want me anyway you know? He's In a super awesome rock band, with a bunch of sexy hot groupies with bodies id kill for, so why would he even bother with a girl like me. Im just a normal girl. I mean it's not like i get boyfriends. Occasionally, okay not often, ive had a total of 2, Scoody Scooter when i have 7 and Cameron last year. But this is different Justin is a totally mc hottie and i don't see why he even takes a second glance at me. We've never really spoken before, i just kinda avoid it at all costs. But still, so i decided turning a man whorey boy like him down nice and easy.

"No you may not, i know boys like you and i refuse to fall for your trick Mr Justin Matthews."

I Figured that ought to do it, i left him there shocked as hell. No girl had EVER turned him down before. I glanced a look back at him as i walked away. He was standing there his face so down. He seemed genuinely hurt. I felt kind of sorry for the guy. A part of me even wanted to run over there and tell him i was kidding, but of course i didn't. It was so hard not to, especially when you see how sad those eyes looked.

Maybe i'm crazy here, but maybe Justin was genuinely hurt. I wanted to comfort him, the way his sudden shine of happiness changed into a deep sadness. I'd never seem him like that before, and honestly it broke my heart to see how unhappy he was, let alone knowing that it was all my fault he was this way.

I strolled over to my car, stood at the door and stared over the roof. He was still standing there looking off into the distance. His bestfriend, Daniel, was trying to have what looked like and intense conversation with him. Tho, by the looks of things Justin was not on planet earth.

I wonder what would have really happened if i had of given him my number. Would he have called or texted me ? If he did where would things have lead from there? A date maybe ? These questions pondered in my mind. I'd never really thought about the possibility of dating Justin Matthews.

I mean i'd dated his friend Cameron Jones once. Well we were together for 6 months last year. That was until Justin told him bros before hoes and made him dump me. I'd always wondered why he'd done that. He was always nice to me. Perhaps a lil too nice ? Maybe he's always had this thing for me, and never admitted it. This was the first time i'd contemplated this. When Cameron suggested it just 2 months through our relationship, i told him no way and shrugged it off.

But now, now its a bit different. Its been over 8 months since me and Cam ended. But only 4 since i got over him. I mean he was my first love. But he chose Justin before me. He knew why Justin made him choose, he even told me so, but he'd never tell me why. All he said to me was.

"I'm sorry Chay, but i'm bound by the bro rules here I can't tell you he'd kill me."

That was the last time we spoke. Ever since then i just get the odd glance from him in English or when i pass him in the halls. Every now and again he'll call or come over but never often. Other than that, its as if i was never in his world.

Justin however is a completely different story. Everytime i walk into French or Music he always asks me how i am and whenever i pass him in the halls i always get a friendly hello. Mind you, his locker is right next to mine. Justin Matthews, Chanel Mitchel. I guess maybe he was just being friendly, and i'm probably just looking into things too much. Still the idea of being with him, is starting to warm up on me.

Now i see Cameron trying to talk to him, where did Daniel go? He was there just a second ago.

I hear a voice behind me speak saying "Chanel, we need to talk."

I spun around at the sound of my name. There Daniel was looking half infuriated and half confused.

"oh geez Daniel, you scared me!" I spoke once i realised who it was. Why on earth did Daniel want to talk to me, i guessed it was something to do with Justin. Daniels expression looked highly unamused by my response.

"Chanel do you realise why just happened over there?" He spoke in a way a teacher would when you don't get to class on time. His voice was stern and assertive. You could tell by just his hair and his dress sense that he was friends with Justin and the Drummer in his band. Whenever something went down with anyone in the band it was Daniel who took natural authority over it, and boy did he enjoy that. Though it wasn't until now that i had exactly realised why. Daniel had a leader sense about him, that he liked to make all the pieces of a puzzle fit together in his own way. He was the helping kind, but not the kind to help everyone he meets. Just the kind to help his friends in their time of need, and step up to whatever challenges were thrown at him. I admired him for that cause i know i'm not like that. The tone in his voice threw me off a bit, and came across in a bad way.

Rolling my eyes i simply replied, "No, Daniel, obviously i don't have a clue but im sure you're gonna tell me any way."

"Well obviously you don't care, but Justin is heartbroken right now, all thanks to the little heartless girl known as you!"

"Maybe its good a player like him got rejected every now and again eh ?" My response was in a snarky tone, one i don't think he expected.

"He's not a pla-, okay yeah well maybe just a little bit but that is not the point. He did all of that because of, you know what never mind you won't understand anyway"

He turned to walk away. It was like he had surrendered in the middle of a world war. He'd just given up, waved his little white flag around, and didn't even care about his friend. The fact he'd just given up on making his friend happy, made me angry, in an intense way. So i kind of just lost it with him.

"Well how about you fucking make me understand then ?"

It just kinda came out, i didn't mean for it to be so harsh. But i know that if Kelsey were in Justins position, id do everything to make her happy again. I wouldn't just give up.

Daniel turned around and stared at me, shook his head then said, "I can't, you know i just can't explain another bros feelings, well not ones like that."

His head fell, he stared directly at the ground below him. I know he was disappointed in himself. I've never seen any of the "bros" like this. Ha! Bros. The way they talk about themselves like that is like they're all in a high powered gang.

"You lot always say that when it comes to Justin and I, everytime without fail. I honestly just want to know everything."

"Look," he sounded annoyed, "you know i'm having a thing this weekend. It was supposed to just be the band and a few girls but you can come and er bring Kelsey, im sure her and Cameron would have fun," he nodded a gesture towards Cameron and Kelsey who were flirting it up outside the door.

" fine," i finally responded, "but i wanna know EVERYTHING."

" For that," he looked at me sternly and sighed, " your gonna have to ask Justin."

Ugh, they frustrated me so much. I got into my car and drove away, leaving him standing there. The car ride home was long and horrible. I couldn't get HIM out of my head. Justin Matthews, him of all people. Ugh Chanel, seriously get him OUT of your head, he shouldn't be there. He hurt all those girls but I couldn't help but wonder if I really had broken his heart. I mean there was a possibility right? There's a slight chance that they all were in on this sick little joke. Would they all really do that? Would they all really put in the effort to make my life miserable? They wouldn't at least I thought they wouldn't. Though I guess, expect the unexpected with those guys right? But maybe i had just become victim to this little game.

I sat there with the radio on thinking of all the possibilities as I passed through the gleaming city lights. The girls who had become Justin's prey ran through my mind. There had been so many.

Heather, he dumped her in front of the whole freshman class.

Jade, he was a bit more obvious, he told her on a megaphone at a football game.

Annabel, well he got up in an assembly and asked her to prom, stood her up so she was late then when she turned up he got up on stage and dumped her.

Annabel was the worst. Justin had been leading her on for months, she was falling for him hard. He did all the adorable things for her that every girl could only dream of. Some of us even started to believe that maybe Justin had changed, even if it was only in the smallest way possible, you never know. He treated her like a princess, it had been months. No one even thought that he would dump her.

I wondered if maybe, id turn into another Annabel. I didn't want to be another Annabel, she's still heartbroken about it now, and that was last year. How could Justin have been so cruel to her, she was such a sweet heart and he ruined her. Suddenly I felt hatred take over me. This is how I usually felt about Justin until those boys put those stupid thoughts into my head.

Right then my phone started vibrating in the seat next to me. I reached over and grabbed my phone, it was Cameron, my heart melted. I hadn't lost complete feelings for him but i liked to think I had. Its Probably about Kelsey i thought as i answered and pressed speaker button.

"Cameron what do i owe this pleasure to?" Iasked tossing my phone onto the seat next to me.

Cameron laughed and then let down a huge sigh, "well actually this is about Justin-"

" NO NO NO ! FUCKING NO! I just wish everyone would shut up about him, im so over hearing about him"

The car went silent, Cameron had nothing to reply with. I had to break the silence.

" Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if he didn't break us up? We could still be together Cameron"

"Chanel why are you still so god damn angry about this? It was 8 months ago let it go!"

Tears started flowing down my face, i couldn't stop them before i knew it i was yelling it out. I didn't expect to, it just kind of happend.

" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY. OKAY CAMERON I LOVE YOU"

**END OF CHAPTER.**


End file.
